FF7: Where are they now?
by PA-Peach-Dude
Summary: A month after the defeat of Sephiroth and the Fall of Shinra, Dan Rather (of CBS news) takes a look at where the FF7 characters are now.


Hello, this is Dan Rather with tonight's evening news. It has been a month since the fall of Rufus Shinra and the defeat of Sephiroth. Well, where are they now?  
  
Let us look at where the characters are today. After preventing the near disaster of Meteor, the FF7 gang went their separate ways, but still hold a strong bond to this day.  
  
Cloud and Tifa Strife have returned to Nibelheim to bring back life to a once vivacious town. The faking Shinra actors have disbanded since the collapse of the company. Cloud Strife could not be reached for comment but Tifa says that they look forward to a new life in their old hometown. The roads to Mt. Nibel and the Reactor on the mountain have been closed down at Cloud's orders and are scheduled for demolition.  
  
Barret Wallace, the former leader of Avalanche, has recently been elected Mayor of Midgar. Along with Deputy Mayor Reeve (an ex-Shinra staff member), Mayor Wallace has begun a project to rebuild Midgar, envisioning a Mako-Free world. Once sector 7 is cleaned up and cleared out, Wallace is planning to build a memorial for the victims. Reeve has also ordered the De-Shinrafaction of Midgar.  
  
When asked about the future of Avalanche, he said Avalanche has achieved it's main goal, to overthrown Shinra, but there is still more work to do. Reeve's robotic counterpart, Cait Sith, returned to the Gold Saucer to provide entertainment and laughs for everybody.  
  
As for Shinra itself, it is crumbling. The attack of Weapon last month marked the fall of Rufus, and many other Shinra staff. Most soldiers and remaining Shinra staff either have aligned themselves with the new mayor of Midgar or are hiding in the Corel mountains. Dio of the Gold Saucer, a new ally of Barret plans to find them and capture them, in an effort to prevent any Rebirth of Shinra.  
  
The new leader of Avalanche is Red 13, better known as Nanaki of Cosmo Canyon. Upon assuming the leadership, he said, "Our nightmare is over. We can finally envision a new world, with respect for the planet and an end to Mako production." The headquarters for Avalanche have been moved from Sector 7 to Cosmo Canyon. With Shinra gone, Avalanche serves as an advisory group to leaders of the towns and promotes awareness for a better planet.  
  
Cid Highwind has been appointed by Mayor Barret Wallace to head up the New Space Program there and continues to advise Rocket Town's existing Space Program.  
  
Speaking of which, Palmer, the former Director of the Space Program, and an ex-Shinra staff member, was arrested for treason by the newly appointed Midgar police forces. He faces trial next May. Palmer said he was a pawn of Rufus, the Shinra president who was killed by Weapon last month, and he will plead not guilty.  
  
With Turks leader Tseng's death (due to Sephiroth), Vincent Valentine has taken over the group. Reno, Rude and Elena welcomed his arrival after the disaster they faced with the fall of Shinra. Because the Turks, under new leadership of Vincent, have sworn to reform, they will not face treason charges but they are under heavy watch by Mayor Wallace, who is ready and willing to lock them up at any minute they misbehave.  
  
Yuffie Kisargi was allowed to keep a large amount of the magic and materia from Avalanche, but was disappointed when Cloud would not let her have all of it to take back to Wutai with her.  
  
Mr. Hazloff, the long lost mountain climber from Icicle City has return to his wife and family after 20 years of being missing. Once believed to have been lost in the mountains, Hazloff said meeting Cloud and his allies had motivated him to return home after giving up hope a long time ago.  
  
The Temple of the Ancients has miraculously been rebuilt! Scientists are baffled at this, but old Avalanche members say it is the work of Aeris Gainsborogh, who was killed by Sephiroth a while back. Could she have returned? Is this a power from above working these wonders? Nobody knows.  
  
That is it for tonight's news. Tune in next time for an aftermath of the FF8 World. I am Dan Rather. Good night.  
  
This has been a CBS special report. 


End file.
